Vada's Story
Category:Fan Fiction There is a quiet street, with little cars. Suddenly, Vada, a light blue skinned Majin runs while being chased by 3 Saiyans, Mato, Tato, and Celery. Mato: You shouldn't run, we're gonna catch up to you eventually! Vada jumps over a vegetable stand and jumps onto a roof. He continues to run across the rooftops. Tato, Mato and Celery do the same and continue their persuit. Tato shoots a Ki blast, and it hits Vada square in the head. He falls down. They catch up to Vada and start kicking him. Mato: Heh, you're so easy to beat up. Tato: You're so soft and squishy, how can this hurt you? Vada tries to trip them but his legs are too short. He gives up and calls out his last resort. Vada: NIMBUS! A nimbus cloud flies by and knocks them down to the ground. Vada quickly scrambles up on the cloud. Vada: Hurry cloud hurry! The nimbus cloud jets off with Vada on top. Mato: You can't run forever! We're learning to fly soon, so it'll be the end of your escapes! Vada scoffs and relaxes on the cloud. Vada: They always think I'm the easiest to beat because I'm the only Majin in this entire world. Besides our counselor. I should talk to her tomorrow. It is now night. The cloud lands at a small house in shambles. Vada walks in. Vada: I wish I had some insight into my ancestors. They could have taught me a lot of things. Then I wouldn't be beaten up all the time. Vada crawls under a tiny blanket and falls asleep. The scene cuts to Vada landing at school. Vada enters Marsis's office, the counselor. Marsis: Ah, Vada! Come on in. Vada takes a seat on a comfy chair. Vada: Ms. Marsis, these three Saiyans keep bullying me after school every day. They never stop. Marsis: I'm well aware of the situation. Vada: What should I do? And please don't give me some stupid answer like talking to them. Marsis: Oh no, I have quite the opposite solution. She stands up. Marsis: I'm going to teach you a few things about us Majins. Vada: Wow, I'd thought I'd never hear those words! Teach me teach me! Marsis: You notice how Majins bodies are very soft and squishy? Vada: I'm well aware. Marsis: It is actually very useful. Watch this! Marsis grabs a flab of her body, and pulls it off. It immediately regenerates. She then throws it and it bends around a plant. Vada: Wow! Marsis: It is also very stretchable. Marsis extends her arms. Vada does the same with his legs. Vada: This would have been very useful yesterday. Marsis: I can teach you a lot more about Majins. You should probably get going to class, but I have one more technique to teach you. The scene cuts to a classroom, where everyone is sitting. Teacher: To finish up class, we're leading on from yesterday's lesson. You have to destroy these training dummy's, using only your ki. Vada, you'd better sit out this one. Vada: It's ok, I can do it. In fact, I'd like to go first. Teacher: Ok, if you insist. Tato(whispering): Get ready for an epic fail. Vada stands in front of a dummy. Vada(thinking): Ok, you can do this. Like Marsis said. Teacher: Begin when you're ready. Vada aims his antenna at the dummy and shoots a pink beam at it. It glows for a moment and turns into a piece of chocolate, which he eats. Everyone is stunned. Teacher: V-Vada? Where did you learn that? Vada: Ms. Marsis. Want to see again? Teacher: N-No. C-Class dismissed. Vada is leaving with a backpack. Suddenly the three saiyans step up. Tato: So, that was a pretty neat trick you did in class. How did you fake it? Vada: I did not fake it. Celery: Yeah right! If it is real, then use it on us! All 3: Yeah! Right now! Vada grins Vada: If you insist. Vada shoots the candy beam at them, and they turn into chocolate bars. He picks them up. Vada: Think I'm joking now? Vada points his antenna and changes them back. They're afraid. Mato: O-Ok you're serious! They all scramble away in a hurry. Vada laughs. Vada: I should go thank Ms. Marsis. Vada is right outside their door, and then he hears his teacher talking to Marsis. Marsis: I see no problem with teaching him these things. Teacher: You can't be teaching Vada these things! You know Majins are a dangerous race! Marsis: Well, if it's such a problem, why would you hire me? Teacher: You're an adult! Vada could easily turn like the other ones! Marsis: He's being bullied. Teacher: So? Let him! It will lower his confidence and he won't turn evil. Marsis: I intend to keep teaching Vada. Teacher: G-Guh-Gah! Vada walks in. Vada: Everything....ok? Marsis: It is. Mr Po was just leaving. The Teacher walks out. Marsis: So how did you handle the bullies? Vada: It was awesome! I totally scared them with the chocolate trick. Marsis high fives him. Vada: Can you teach me other things? Marsis: It'll have to wait until tomorrow. Your parents might get worried. Vada: Y-Yeah. Vada steps outside. Vada: NIM---huh? Vada sees a Namekian talking to a store clerk. Clerk: Sir...please. The Namekian stabs the store clerk and he collapses. Vada: I gotta stop that guy! Vada runs inside. Namekian: Beat it scrub. Unless you want to end up like this guy. Vada: Come and try. Come on. The Namekian stabs Vada with his claw. He grins, but it doesn't faze Vada. Vada: You can't hurt this. Vada wraps his arms around the Namekian. The Namekian shoots a mouth blast. It leaves a hole in Vada's stomach. Vada easily regenerates it. Vada: I'm sick of you. Vada's arms turn into goo and it envelops the Namekian. Vada: I was going to turn you into a cookie but that works. The goo goes into Vada. Vada starts shaking and he grows stronger. Vada: Woah. What the....I became stronger, but not much. What happened? Marsis: That's called absorption. Vada turns around to see Marsis watching. Marsis: You did well. I didn't think you could pick up Majin techniques so well. Then again, another Majin technique is learning fast. Vada: Can you explain this absorbing thing? Marsis: Most of the time it's a last resort. You can use your goo body structure to envelop your enemy, then put them in your body, and you can use their powers. Vada: Now that you mention it, I have memories of new techniques now. Marsis: That Namekian is a wanted man. You can keep him absorbed, it's not like he's good for anything. Vada: Awesome! I should be going. NIMBUS! The nimbus cloud comes, and Vada jets off. Vada lands at his home. Vada: I should do some more practicing, I am hungry. Vada shoots a candy beam at some dead trees and makes them candy bars, which he proceeds to eat. He then jumps into a lake and bathes in it. He is calmly floating. Vada: Today was awesome. I can't wait for tomorrow. The screen cuts to morning, and Vada is nimbusing to school. He lands at the school and grabs his sack. Vada: If you don't have anything better to do, can you hide behind that alley when school's over in case things go bad? The nimbus nods and hides behind the alley. Vada struts in. He walks into a classroom. The teacher walks in. Teacher: Ok students, today we are learning about flight. Vada: Aw great. Tato: Heh. Good luck today. The scene cuts to when they are outside. Teacher: You see, you have to control your Ki, and float. Vada, can you control Ki better? Vada: I can try. The scene cuts with everyone flying, except for Vada, struggling to float. Teacher: Vada, I want to excuse you because you're a Majin... Vada: No! I can do this. Vada lifts off the ground a few more feet, then he falls. Vada: Ok, fine. The bell rings. Vada runs to his next class. Teacher: Today class, we have a special treat. We have found all seven dragon balls. Mato: What's a dragon Ball? Vada: Seriously? Dragon Balls are a magic object. When you collect all seven, a dragon will appear and grant you a wish. Teacher: Thank you for explaining Vada. Now, today, we have hidden all dragon balls in the dense forest. Who ever can find the most gets their wish granted. The whole class starts murmuring. They all go outside. Celery is poking Vada. Celery: Heh. With my wish, I could wish you out of existence, or dead. Vada: Dragon Balls cannot be used to kill someone, or cause alterations to the timeline. Mato: Well, whatever my wish is, it's gonna make your life miserable! They are all lined up. Teacher: On your mark, get set, GO! They all run into the forest. Vada's Earthling Friend, Nic comes up. Nic: Hey Vada. Vada: Hey Nic. Want to help me look for Dragon Balls? Nic: Yeah. I'll let you have the wish. I'd never know what to wish for. Vada is running through the forest when he finds a Dragon ball in the bush. He quickly grabs it. Nic climbs up a tree and grabs another from a birds nest. They keep searching, but don't find anymore. Tato, Mato, and Celery come up. They have two Dragon Balls. Mato: Well, how convenient. Give us your Dragon Balls. Vada: No way. Mato: Fine. His gang gets ready to fight. Mato: Stand down, I can do it myself. Vada puts his bag down. Vada: Nic, when I say now, cover your eyes, and grab their Dragon Balls. And if I fail, take your Dragon Balls and run as fast as you can. Nic: O-Ok. Vada prepares to use the candy beam, but remembers Marsis' advice. Marsis: Don't always rely on the candy beam. Some opponents could figure out how to reflect it. Vada: Right. Gotta fight them the old way. Vada runs in and they both exchange blows. Vada charges a ki blast in his hands and punches Mato harder. Mato jumps off a tree and punches Vada in the face. Vada punches Mato in his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Mato recovers and charges a Galick Gun. Mato: Good luck withstanding this! Vada puts his hands on his head. Vada: Now! Nic covers his eyes and runs for the dragon balls. Vada: Solar Flare! Everyone except Nic and Vada are blinded. Nic has grabbed the dragon balls. Vada: Let's go! They quickly dash away.